Graduation
by FloatYourBoat21
Summary: After a long first year of college, Santana finds herself back in Lima at Brittany's graduation. Unsure of what the future holds, Santana hopes that her gift says everything that she hasn't been able to verbally express to Brittany over the several months they have been apart. This story follows everything that has happened on Glee up to this point. My first story, hope you enjoy


**Graduation**

_**May 31, 2013**_

"I now introduce to you, the 2013 graduating class of William McKinley High School! Congratulations Seniors!" The crowd erupts into applause as Principle Figgins finishes his statement.

As the graduating class throws up their hats in celebration, I lock eyes with Brittany and smile. She smiles back instantly and I've never felt so proud in my life. Seeing Brittany like this, that smile that can light up any room, makes my heart melt. It amazes me that she still has that effect on me, always has, even though we aren't together anymore. My smile slowly fades as I'm brought back to reality and left to wonder what the future holds for her… for _us_.

"Hey Santana! Are you coming tonight?" Mike says, breaking me away from my thoughts.

Mike and I have become pretty good friends since we graduated. It was nice to have someone to talk to who understood the pressure of being in a long-distance relationship. He and Tina decided to get back together during New Years. He said they both made resolutions to try harder and make more of an effort to make their relationship work. I told him that he was pretty corny, but honestly, I thought it was really cute. Thinking back on it, I would have totally done something like that for Brittany… hell, I would do anything for that girl, no matter how corny! However, it wouldn't have mattered because she's with Trouty Mouth. I sigh to myself, remembering that heartbreaking fact.

"Uh, Santana?" Mike tries again, waving his hands in front of my face. Realizing that I had yet to respond to his earlier question, I quickly respond "Yeah, definitely!"

"Okay, cool! I'll see you tonight then. Breadstix at 7, don't be late!" Mike replies as he rushes away to go find Tina, I assume. "I won't," I say back, but he's too far away to hear me because now he is scooping Tina up in his arms and twirling her around.

A small smile forms at the corner of my mouth. Seeing them together just makes me envious of what they have… it reminds me of the feeling I used to get being in Brittany's arms like that. Now her touches, secret glances, and kisses are reserved for someone else. I can only be mad at myself though… I was the one to make the decision for us not to be together anymore, at least for the time being. When she told me about Sam, I felt my heart break into a million pieces. For some reason, I thought she'd wait for me. Again though, I have no one to blame but myself.

"Hey San," she says as she wraps her arms around me from behind. I immediately get lost in her scent and at how she calls me _San_. I resist the urge to turn around and plant the most meaningful and passionate kiss on her lips. It was a hard habit to break, seeing that it had become second nature to me. "Whatcha thinking about?" she inquires, placing her chin on my shoulder.

"Oh, nothing much… I'm just so proud of you Britt!" I say as I turn around to give her a proper hug. "I knew you could do it Britt-Britt… I always did!" I say, looking deep into her eyes without blinking.

"I know…" she trails off. "You always believed in me San, even when no one else did," she starts again, tears seemingly forming in her eyes. "Even when everyone else called me stupid or implied it, you never did. I will forever be thankful for that!" She looks down as a single tear falls down her cheek.

I want to run away right now because this closeness is killing me. Being in her arms and seeing the tears forming in her eyes is all just too much for me. But I stay put because after all, Brittany is my best friend. I slowly unwrap my left arm from our embrace and brush my thumb against her cheek to wipe away the fallen tear. "Don't cry babe, today is supposed to be a happy day!"

_Oh, shit!_ Did I just call her _babe?_ Oh well, I guess some old habits die hard.

My term of endearment doesn't seem to bother Brittany as she lowers her head and her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. After a brief moment of silence, she finally speaks up again. "Thanks again for coming… it really means a lot!"

"No prob, Britt-Britt! You know I wouldn't have missed it for the world!"

"Are you gonna come to the party tonight? You know it won't be the same without you!" Brittany asks cheerfully, giving me that big, bright smile of hers that I can't resist.

"Of course," I say, as I slowly retract from our embrace completely. I immediately feel cold and miss the contact from the warmth of her body. "I've gotta run a few errands before the party though, so I'm gonna head out now."

"Oh, okay…" Brittany says. I can hear the disappointment in her voice. I wish I could stay longer and just be with her, but I'm sure there are _other_ people waiting to congratulate her.

"Don't worry, I'll see you tonight," I say as I hold up my pinkie. She instantly links her pinkie with mine, squeezing it before releasing.

"Okay, see ya later," she says softly. And with that, I turn around and walk away from her… _again_.

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

After enjoying a whole lot of breadsticks and catching up with my old friends, I figure _this_ is the best time. _It's now or never! _As I slowly make my way to the make-shift stage, all of the memories that led me here to this moment come rushing through my mind. I remember one particular moment a few months ago. I was sitting on Brittany's bed, asking her about what schools she had applied for. When I didn't get an immediate response back, I knew something was wrong.

She then told me about how she was concerned that she wouldn't graduate again and be stuck at McKinley for yet another year. She told me how she felt she would be left behind again and how she felt that dancing was all she ever would be good at. She said that if she did graduate, she planned on going to community college to work on her grades because she didn't want to waste her parents' money applying to schools that she knew she wouldn't get in to. The expression on her face nearly killed me! Brittany looked so deflated, so lost. I had never seen her like this before. Her usual perkiness and positive outlook on life were nowhere to be found.

"Britt, first off… you're not good at dancing, you're amazing! And secondly, you're good at a lot of things. You've always been great at being my best friend… you're the only one that can make me smile when I'm sad. You're the only person that I've never been a complete bitch to. You're the only person I've ever been in _lo_…" I trailed off. I didn't want to say _love_ and make things awkward or uncomfortable, given our relationship at that time. Thankfully, she knew what I meant and finally smiled. It was small, but it was there, nevertheless. I smiled back at her and gave myself a mental fist pump. More than anything, I was thankful that I still had the ability to make her smile.

Snapping out of my thoughts and back to the present, I take my spot in the middle of the stage and sit down in front of the piano in front of me. "Excuse me guys, but could I have everyone's attention please?" I speak into the microphone. As everyone begins to go silent from their multiple conversations, I start to speak again. "First off, I just want to give a big congrats to my friends that graduated today. I'm so proud of all of you guys. For those of you that still have a couple more years to go… hang in there!" I say with a slight smile that elicits some giggles from the crowd. "But in all seriousness, whatever and wherever you guys go from here, just be sure to follow your dreams. Just know that somewhere out there, somebody _wants_ _you_! That perfect school or job you've been craving for is out there, waiting for you to find them. Anyways, I dedicate part of this song to all of you guys, but mostly… this song is for you Brittany!"

And with that, I begin to play the first few notes.

**_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you_**

As I sing that last line, I timidly look up and find Brittany's eyes locked onto mine. I shyly look back down at the keys in front of me, trying my best not to mess up.

**_Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too_**

Listening to those lines I just sang, I can't help to think about how unique and special Brittany is. Sure, academics aren't her strong point, but it's only because her brain works a little different from the rest of us. Her logic, although child-like sometimes, has always been simple and easy for me to understand. In all seriousness, she is really one of the smartest people I know.

**_'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_**

As I make my way through the chorus, I glance around the room because after all, I _am_ a performer. I come across Sam's face, which I can't read. His face looks neutral, maybe even sad? I'm kind of surprised because if someone was singing a love song to _my_ girlfriend, I would definitely go all _Lima Heights Adjacent_ on that ass!

**_Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
You get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight_**

As I sing those words, I think about how incredibly beautiful Brittany is, inside and out. Sometimes I feel like she doesn't even know it, which is just silly. It amazes me how she can exude sexiness and innocence with just one look.

**_When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted_**

As I prepare for the bridge, I finally leave my seated position. I grab the mic from the stand and walk towards the edge of the stage. I lock eyes with Brittany, never breaking contact. I want her to feel every word that I'm singing because I mean them with all of my heart.

**_As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need_**

**_You're all I ever wanted…_**

I briefly close my eyes and a tear falls down my cheek.

**_All I ever wanted_**

I open my eyes and see tears cascading down Brittany's face.

**_And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel…  
Wanted_**

**_'Cause you'll always be wanted_**

My voice breaks on the last note, but I hold it as best as I can. Sudden applause from the crowd breaks me from Brittany-trance. I quickly raise my palm to my face to wipe away the wetness on my cheeks. I chance a look at Brittany and see a sad smile present on her face. The next thing I know, Brittany turns away and disappears in the crowd. I don't go after her. I want to, but as I stand there weighing my options, I see Sam making his way through the crowd in the same direction. This action only further reminds me that making Brittany feel better isn't my job anymore. Suddenly, I feel like the walls are caving in and I can't breathe. I quickly look for the closest exit and make my way outside to the balcony.

* * *

After sitting outside in the cool breeze for several minutes, my breathing is finally back to normal. I tilt my head up and look at the stars above me. As I take a long, deep breath and close my eyes, I hear the most angelic voice.

"Hey…" she starts off. "I was afraid that you left when I couldn't find you in there," she continues.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you. I just needed to get some air," I tell her.

"That was really beautiful San! I can't believe you sung _that_ song to me, in front of everyone."

"I know… I guess I figured I had nothing left to lose," I state honestly. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't you dare apologize!" she says firmly. "I cried because I always cry when you sing to me, it's just my natural reaction to your voice… you're the only one who's ever had that effect on me."

A small smile tugs at the corner of my lips. I know exactly what she means because I feel the same way whenever I see her dance.

"I have something for you… it's a graduation present," I begin to say. When I see her smile and a small nod, I take it as a green light to continue. I reach into my purse and pull out the jewelry box I've been carrying around for the past few months. As I open the box, I see Brittany's eyes go wide.

"Santana, I…" she starts to say, but doesn't really know how to finish.

I remove the necklace from the box and silently ask for her permission to put it on her. She nods her head. As soon as the necklace is safely around her neck, she grabs the ring attached to it and inspects it. It's a silver band with an infinity symbol on the outside. Brittany looks at the engraving on the inside of the ring that reads _"Gravity"_.

"San… it's beautiful!" she concludes when she speaks again.

"Not as beautiful as you," I whisper shyly as I look away. When I look back up, she is staring at me. Her eyes look glossy, like she's about to cry again. "Please don't cry Britt… just let me get this out before I lose my nerve," I beg. She nods for me to continue.

"This ring is a symbol of my commitment to you. Although we are no longer romantically involved, you are still my best friend Britt… you always will be," I start off. "Every time you look at this ring, I want it to remind you that I will always be there for you, no matter how many miles separate us… something will always bring me back to you!" I stop and anxiously wait for her to speak.

Her mouth opens and closes several times as she shakes her head in disbelief. Still unable to gather whatever emotions she is currently feeling to form a sentence, I continue with my rant.

"There's more…" I say, trying to ease her into it. When she says nothing, I continue. "I'm moving to New York, Brittany." Her eyes widen again, like someone just did a sneak-attack on her and slapped the shit out of her. She opens her mouth to finally say something, but I quickly continue, not giving her the chance just yet. "I got into NYU… I'm finally following my dreams!"

"Wow, Santana… that's great! Congratulations!" Brittany exclaims, pulling me into a tight hug. When she pulls away, I can still see the smile that doesn't quite meet her eyes. Instead, there seems to be a hint of sadness behind those ocean blue eyes that I get lost in every single time.

"Look, B… I think everybody knows that the main reason I went to Kentucky is so that I would be closer to you. It's true, and I don't regret it for a second. I know how hard it must have been for you to get me a scholarship there. For that, I am truly grateful," I say. "However, after we broke up, all of the reasons that I had for not going to New York drifted away… or so I thought. Since our break-up, I've done a lot of thinking about who I am and what I want for my life. I realized that I was scared to chase my dream, scared of feeling like I failed you and our relationship…"

"Santana, you didn't fail me or our relationship!" Brittany quickly cuts me off and grabs my shoulders. "I was sad back then initially when you broke up with me because I just didn't understand why, but I do now," she says with so much conviction. "I'm glad you're finally chasing your dream… your talent is much too big to hide. I'm just really gonna miss you!" She says, releasing her grip on me.

"Well, maybe you don't have to…" I start off slowly.

"I don't understand what you mean," she states with a confused look on her face.

"You can come and visit me because you should be there too!" I say with absolute truth.

"I still don't get…" she starts, but I cut her off.

"At Julliard, Britt… you should _be_ at Julliard!" I say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know…"

"Well, I do! Brittany, you are the most amazing dancer I have ever seen. The other girls around the world got nothing on you!" I sense that she is about to cut me off, disagreeing with my statement. I hold up my hand to tell her _'let me finish'_. She doesn't object, so I continue. I reach into my purse again and pull out an envelope, sent from the Admissions Office at Julliard. I hand it to her.

She shakes her head in disbelief. "Wha… what is this?" she stutters out.

"It's your pre-acceptance letter to Julliard. They loved your application, but before they can fully accept you and offer you a scholarship, you have to audition in person," I simply state.

"But how… when?"

"After that talk about staying here to get your grades up, I spoke to your parents and they helped me with old footage of your dance recitals and whatnot. I guess what I'm trying to say is… fuck community college Britt! You are _so_ much better than that! You belong in New York… you_ belong_ at Julliard!" I say quite sternly.

"I don't know San, what if…" she starts again with the self-doubt.

"Brittany, do you trust me?" I wait for her to respond. When I see her head nodding up and down, I continue. "Then just listen to what I'm telling you, okay?" She nods again. "Forget everything Britt… forget about your friends, your family, me, Sam… forget about everybody! At the end of the day Brittany, what do you want?"

She takes a few seconds to think about her answer before she finally says, "I want to go to Julliard!"

"Well, I guess you have an audition to prepare for then," I say with my trademark smirk. She smiles at me. "You know me and your family support you 100%, right?" She nods. "Good. I don't know about _Trouty_… Sam's plans for college, but if he truly cares about you, then he'll support you too!" I say, even though it stings a little.

"Thank you, San!" she says, smiling softly at me.

After a few minutes passes by, I break the comfortable silence. "I think I'm gonna take off… congrats again Britt. I'll see you around," I say with a small smile as I turn around to make my way towards the exit.

"San, wait…" she says, causing me to turn around. "You never told me what _you_ wanted. Taking everyone else out of the equation and being completely selfish, what is it that you want?" she asks.

I feel as if she is expecting a certain answer, or at least hoping for one. I can only be honest with her though. I take a deep breath as I step closer to her and look directly into her captivating blue eyes.

"All I really want is for you to be happy!" I say slowly, but with all of the sincerity in the world. With that, I lean forward and press a soft, but meaningful kiss on her cheek. I close my eyes briefly, savoring this fleeting moment. I then detach my lips from her cheek. "Goodbye Brittany," I whisper in her ear before turning around and quickly walking out the door. I could no longer hold the tears that have been threatening to come out all night. I couldn't let Brittany see me like this… so torn, so broken.

* * *

As I picked up my pace, tears continued to roll down my cheek heavily. I make it halfway through the parking lot when I heard that angelic voice yelling my name.

"Santana!"

I immediately stop in my tracks, but I can't turn around to face her. I've said my peace. Whatever she has to say to me is probably more than I can handle right now. I take a deep breath and shake my head before starting my trek to my car again.

"Santana! Please, stop!"

I hear her voice again, but this time it seems louder. I try to shake it off and focus on getting to my car as fast as I can, but something stops me. Suddenly, I feel a hand grab my wrist and tug on it gently, but also firmly. As I turn around, I catch her eyes briefly before looking away from her. I hear her gasped, I suppose from my disheveled appearance. From the corner of my eye, I see her take a step towards me, perhaps to comfort me, but I stop her by raising my hand in front of me. She gets what I'm trying to not verbalize and takes a tentative step back.

There's silence between us for a few minutes. I still can't bring myself to look at her and let her see the mess that I've suddenly become. I take a few deep breaths and attempt to wipe off the wetness from my cheeks.

"San… did you really mean what you said back there?" she breaks the silence. When I don't immediately respond, she continues. "You know, what you said about just wanting me to be happy?"

I can't bring myself to form words at this moment, so I just nod.

"But what about that song?" she questions.

And here it is… the conversation that I was trying to get away from. I slowly turn my head to finally look at her. I see that her eyes are watery, tears threatening to fall. I look right into those deep blue orbs before I open my mouth. Now I really have nothing to lose. I have to be brave, I have to man up and get this all off my chest because I don't know if I'll have the courage later.

"I didn't sing that song as an attempt to win you back…" I begin. She looks disappointed, but I plead with my eyes for her to let me finish. She remains silent, so I continue. "I sung that song because you needed to know that _you_ are wanted! _I_ want you, Britt… I was an idiot to break up with you!" I say as I lower my head, thinking back on that day.

"At the time, I thought I was doing what was best… for both of us. It killed me to see you so sad, especially because I was the reason for it. I should've tried harder to make the long-distance thing work… I should've never let you go…" I shake my head. I look away from her again, letting a single tear fall down my cheek.

"If I could go back in time, I'd go back to the first time we met. I would've been _so_ proud to call you _my_ girlfriend. I wouldn't have been _so_ damn afraid of what people thought about me, about _us_! I would kick my own ass for being so stupid to break up with you, especially after we fought so hard to be together. You waited _so_ long and _so_ patiently for me to be okay with myself, and what do I do? I fuck it all up!"

I feel myself getting angry at all of my mistakes and I start to sob again. I violently wipe the tears away from my face. My chest is now rising up and down rapidly. I take a moment to gather myself before I speak again. "Our break-up was always supposed to be just temporary, but…" I trail off.

"Then I started dating Sam," she finishes my thought. I look back at her and nod slowly. Tears begin to trickle down her cheeks.

"We're not together anymore, and that's my fault… I have no one to blame but myself," I say firmly. "You were free to date whoever you wanted."

"It wasn't just your fault, San… I share some of that blame too! I should've fought harder for us, but instead I just accepted it. Hell, if I wasn't so fucking stupid and actually graduated on time, then none of this would've happened!"

Now she's crying uncontrollably. I hate seeing her like this because it makes me physically ill. Hearing her call herself stupid stings so much. Hearing Brittany cuss even rubs me the wrong way because she _never_ cusses! I'm hesitant to move closer to her, but she needs me right now. On instinct, I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a tight and warm embrace, as she continues to sob into my shoulder.

"I love you, Brittany… always have, always will! You are my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" I whisper softly into her ear. "I may only be _just_ your best friend now, but it's a role I will gladly play. As long as you're in my life, I'll be okay." I pull away from her just enough so that I can see her face. Her crying subsides and a smile starts to form on her lips.

"I meant what I said Britt," I continue. "I want you to have all of the happiness in the world, in life and in love… even if it's not with me," I conclude, returning a sad smile to her. I then release her from my grip. I look down at the pavement because suddenly it has become _so_ interesting to me.

I'm waiting for her to say something, but she doesn't. Before I have a chance to question what it is she may be thinking, I feel her hand on my chin, lifting it up. As my eyes meet her face, I see that her eyes are closed and in an instant, her lips are softly pressed against mine. I gasp because I have no idea what is going on. I close my eyes for a second, feeling what I've longed for over the past 6 months. As quickly as I start to drift away in the moment, my mind snaps back into reality. I raise my hands to her shoulders and gently push her back. Her eyes immediately open and she looks back at me, confusion clearly written all over her face.

"Britt… we can't do this," I say weakly. "You're with Sam now… I don't want to make you a cheater!" I say with a little more conviction. As much as it pained me to say this, it was true. Sure, when Brittany and I were dating other people back in high school, we secretly messed around because it wasn't a big deal. But,_ it_ was a big deal, and we weren't in high school anymore. We were adults now and had to take responsibility for our actions.

I'm expecting her to shake her head and start reciting a thousand apologies about how she didn't mean to do it and how it was a mistake, but those words never escape her mouth. Instead, she smiles and lets out a small chuckle. At this point, I am utterly confused and have no idea what the hell is going on.

"What's so funny?" I finally ask.

"Nothing, it's just… Sam and I broke up 2 weeks ago," she states as it's the most obvious thing. My jaw immediately drops to the floor because I think my hearing is betraying me.

"Wh… wha… what?!" I finally manage to get out.

"I'm not with Sam anymore," she says more seriously.

"I… I don't understand," I say, still stumbling over my words. "Earlier, when you were crying… he went after you," I say, finally finding my words again.

"He did, to comfort me…" she begins. I must have involuntarily made a face because she quickly continues, "as a friend." My expression softens. "Sam and I were never serious… well, at least not on my end. This might sound terrible, but for me, he was always just a temporary distraction to keep my mind off missing you."

I open my mouth to say something, but Brittany's soft expression tells me that she has more to say. "Sam and I are way better as friends. Besides, he's still head-over-heels about Mercedes… I think maybe he just needed a distraction too," she says as she takes a step closer to me.

"The thing is… even if I wanted things to work out with Sam, they wouldn't. Things would've never worked out because my heart belongs to someone else, always has!" she states as she takes another step towards me.

"I don't understand why you didn't just tell me. I mean, I know Sam's been a rather sore subject for me but…"

My words are quickly silenced as Brittany attaches her lips to mine again. This time, I don't question it and I most definitely don't push her away. I close my eyes as I wrap my arms around her neck. I press my lips against her harder, wanting to feel more… _needing_ to feel more. I shut my eyes tighter, fearing that if I open them, this may all just be a dream. My inner thoughts are conflicting me so much that I don't even realize that I'm not really kissing Brittany back. She notices though. She pulls back slightly and rests her forehead against mine.

"San, open your eyes and look at me," she says delicately. I do as I'm told and look into her mesmerizing eyes. "Hey… this is really happening, okay. Do you believe me?" she asks. I can't respond because honestly, I don't know. All I can do is stare at her.

"You love me right?" she starts again. I'm taken back by her question because _of course_ I love her. I never want her to question my love for her… _ever_.

"Of course I do, Brittany… I never stopped! I love you more than anything in this world!" I finally manage to speak again.

"You trust me, right?" she asks. I quickly nod my head. "Then trust me when I say that _this_ is real… you and me!" she says lovingly, gesturing between our tangled bodies. "I'm going to kiss you now… and you better kiss me back!" she says playfully.

I smile and then lean in to capture her lips. I kiss her with all of the passion I have inside of me, making sure she feels all of it. It's been far too long since I've held her in my arms like this, since I've felt her incredible lips on mine. Our kiss deepens when I feel her tongue graze against my bottom lip. I instantly grant her access and we both moan at the sensation of our tongues meeting again after a lengthy hiatus. We continue to kiss for quite some time, only reluctantly breaking apart when the necessity for air becomes apparent.

"It's always been you, San… you're my soul mate!" she breathes out, with so much conviction. She leans her forehead against mine again. I take a second to bask in this moment, never wanting it to end.

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend again?" I ask hopefully. Brittany shakes her head with a look of amusement as she re-connects her lips with mine. She gives me chaste kiss and then pulls away. "Is that a yes or no?" I say with a very serious face. She can't tell at first if I'm joking, but as my trademark smirk appears, she laughs and pecks me on the lips.

"God, I've missed this… I missed you!" I state honestly. "I hope you know that I'm never letting you go again. I love you, Brittany!"

She smiles again and my heart instantly melts. In this moment, in her arms… I'm home!

"I love you, Santana… so very much!" she replies as our lips meet again.

Time seems to slow down. Everything around us seems to disappear. The only thing I can see is Brittany… and for me, that's enough for the rest of my life. We are so caught up in each other that we don't even notice the small crowd that has formed behind us.

"Ahem!" someone loudly clears their throat. I detach myself from Brittany's lips and look in the direction that the noise came from. There, I see Kurt, Blaine, and Quinn standing by with amused faces. I spot the culprit, Kurt, as he lowers his fist that had been pressed up against his mouth.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but we're about to cut the cake Brittany," Blaine says apologetically.

"Yeah, we've been looking for you guys everywhere," Kurt adds.

Brittany looks back at me and I can see the hint of pink fading from her cheeks. "We'll be there in a minute… me and San are still _catching_ _up_," she says with a wink and a bright smile.

"Oh God, that means they're about to start making out again!" Kurt says dramatically as he grabs Blaine's hand and drags him back inside of the restaurant.

"About fucking time, Lopez!" Quinn yells out as she follows behind the 2 boys.

As Brittany attaches her lips to mine again, I stick out my middle finger towards Quinn and yell back "fuck you, Fabray!"

Brittany smiles into the kiss and says, "I guess some things never change!"

After a few more minutes of getting my mack on with _my_ girl, I intertwine my fingers with hers as we slowly make our way back inside to join the rest of our friends and family.

Although Brittany was the one who actually graduated today, in a way, I kind of feel like I did too. I'm not the same person I was several months ago. I like to think that I've grown up a lot since then. I like to believe that I have become a better person… Brittany makes me want to be a better person. One day, in the near future, I hope to call Brittany my wifey and have tons of babies with her. Okay, maybe not tons, but like at least 2. Whatever the future holds for us, I know that as long as I have Brittany by my side, everything will be just fine.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the story! This is my very first one so I would really appreciate any feedback you guys can give me. As a small _disclaimer_, I do **NOT** own Glee or any of its characters… I am just a fan with a lot of ideas! Also, all grammatical mistakes you may find are my own. Anyways, I have several other story ideas swimming around inside my head. I hope to find the time to write them soon, especially if you guys like this story. Anyways, thanks for taking the time out to read this. –Kris

PS – The song that I built this story around is_** Wanted**_ by **Hunter Hayes. **Another honorable mention is _**Gravity**_ by **Sara Bareilles **because she is freaking awesome!


End file.
